Please don't leave me!
by Aura-guardian64
Summary: The Sacred jewel has almost been completed, but what will Kagome do now that there is no reason for her to stay in feudel japan. Will she stay with Inuyasha or will she return to her era, forever? This is my first Inuyasha fanfic and my second official fanfic so please don't flame/hate if it's bad.
1. Chapter 1: What's wrong with Inuyasha?

**Hey guys Zo-chan here.**

**This is my first Inuyasha story, so please don't hate.**

**Anyway hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Please don't leave me!**

**Chapter 1: What's wrong with inuyasha?**

**Inuyasha's POV**

I can't believe she went back to that time again! I pace back and forth from the village and the bone eaters well, anger boiling up inside my body. Why does she always go back to that weird era, it's much safer here with me, er I mean us. What's so good about that dam place anyway its way better here with me, US, US, not me I meant us. GRR, that wrench should be back here with me, helping me find the last jewel shards. Why do I keep saying me, I can't be falling for the human wrench can I? Grrr stupid human emotions. I start to walk back to the well internally fighting with my human side, not knowing that three nosey bystander's where watching my every move.

**Normal POV**

"Inuyasha's been acting a lot weirder then he normally is when kagome goes back to her era. Do you think something's wrong with him?" Shippou asks watching as the hanyou makes his sixth trip back to the bone eaters well.

"Well Shippou, remember that the 'Sacred jewel' is almost finished so maybe Inuyasha's just eager to use it to become a full demon." Sango replied not liking the idea of the hanyou use for the cursed jewel.

"I don't know Sango my dear I don't think that's the reason for our dear friend's anxiety." Miroku says to the demon slayer, as he starts to lean in closer to the opposite duo. Shippou and Sango also lean in wondering what else could be plaguing Inuyasha's mind. "I believe that Inuyasha simply wants Lady Kagome to be here in general, then to just find the jewel shards." Miroku implies with a look of wisdom on his face. Shippou and Sango stare at each other intensely, before turning back to the perverted monk not understanding his reason.

"Miroku, of course Inuyasha wants kagome back but that doesn't explain why he's so agitated." Shippou explains, still not quite understanding the monk's logic. Miroku shakes his head not believing that his sly little fox friend doesn't understand something so simple.

"Shippou when we complete the jewel shard what will happen?" Miroku asks the little kitsune.

"The jewel shard will grant someone a wish." Shippou explains not understanding what this has to do with Inuyasha and Kagome.

"And after that wish has been granted what do you think kagome will do?" Miroku asks again hoping that soon the small kit would get the idea.

"Kagome will stay here with us, wont she?" Shippou questions finally starting to understand the problem at hand.

"And what if she doesn't, Shippou, if we complete the jewel Kagome won't have a reason to stay here anymore." Miroku says looking down at the ground; suddenly he looks up to where Inuyasha was just moments before. "She'll return to her era, for good."


	2. Chapter 2: I'm your inner demon

**Hey guys Zo-chan's back **

**So heres the new chapter of _Please don't leave me_**

**Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Inuyasha's POV**

"Man, who the hell do they think they are, talking about me." I mumble to myself as I storm my way back to the village I can hear the 'three stooges' conversation getting louder as I get closer. Thinking of what I'm going to do to that lecherous monk. "When I get my hands on them I swear I'm gonna…" I pause as I quickly hide behind a tree as I listen to their conversation. "I could swear I heard them say…"

"Kagome will stay with us won't she?" I hear the kitsune ask, uncertainty clear in his voice. 'Stupid fox of cause Kagome's staying with us; maybe I've been hitting the kid too hard?' I wonder feeling a little concerned for the fox.

"But Shippou, if we complete the jewel Kagome won't have a reason to stay, she'll go back to her era, forever."." I felt as if Sesshomaru had dug his poison claws into my chest; could the monk's words really affect me that much? 

"She wouldn't leave me would she?" I whisper realisation clear on my face, suddenly forcing Kagome to return to help collect jewel shards seemed like a foolish idea. I stumble back to the bone eaters well; staring into the portal that may soon separate me from Kagome. Why do I even care if Kagome leaves? I love Kikyo don't i? If Kagome leaves then I can be with Kikyo again. So why do I have this pain in my chest?

'_It's your heart.' _A voice whispers in the wind, I jump back Tetsusaiga at the ready as I search around for my intruder.

"Who are you, show you're self!" I yell trying to detect the owner of the mysterious yet familiar voice.

'_I cannot.' _The voice replies,_ 'I cannot show myself to you, anymore then you can see your own face without a mirror.' _I stand there confused, not understanding the meaning behind the man's riddle. By now my anger is only rising as I storm around searching frantically for the voice.

"Fine if you can't show me who ya are then tell me!" I howled my irritation getting the better of me. There was silence for a while, as if the voice was finding a way to answer my question.

"_You can call me Calcifer, I'm your inner demon.' _He answered, my face went cold, I could tell that I was white as a sheet. My inner demon, I didn't even know you had an inner demon let along that you could talk to them. 

"I think that wench has 'sat' me to many time, I'm starting to hear a voice claiming to be my 'inner demon'" I exclaim my head beginning to hurt from all this new information.

'_You're not going crazy; I am your inner demon, without all the bloodlust.' _Calcifer replied. I still wasn't buying that this guy was my inner demon.

"OK then, if you're my inner demon how come I have never heard you before?" I asked as I held Tetsusaiga closer not wanting to risk being tricked and attacked by a real demon.

'_I have never had the right chance to talk to you, you are so naïve and stubborn that you would have never listened.' _He answered, I was starting to believe what Calcifer was saying so I finally put the Tetsusaiga back into its sheathe. I walked over to the sacred tree and jumped up onto one of its branches. I sat down trying to process what Calcifer had told me.

"So tell me, why have you decided to talk to me now?" I ask thinking back to earlier thoughts as I stare blankly at the well.

'_You were questioning you_r heart and it is duty as your inner demon to help you to understand it.' He explained I sat wondering what he meant '_questioning your heart_' did he mean about Kagome and Kikyo. _'I suppose you would like me to explain why you have had a weird feeling in your heart about Kagome leaving?'_ I was shocked at how he knew what I was thinking forgetting that he could hear my thoughts. I jumped out of the tree and down to the well as I look down to see the darkness of shed at the back of the Higurashi shrine. Anger pulsed through me again as the silence brings me back to the realisation that Kagome has not yet returned.

"Don't just stand there then, tell me why I have this feeling, what's so special about Kagome?" I shout as I climb that wall of the well getting ready to jump into the next era.

'_It's simple, Kagome is your mate.' _


	3. Chapter 3: How 'do' I feel about her?

**Please don't leave me! **

**Chapter 3: How 'do' I feel about her?**

**INUYASHA'S POV**

I could barely hold onto the side of the well. _'Kagome's my mate that's impossible.' _I thought as I finally jumped out of the well, my breath was hitched in my throat. I stared blankly at the shed doors not daring myself to go any closer.

_'Nothing is impossible.' _Calcifer replied, _'After all shouldn't it be impossible that Kagome can travel between our era and hers?' _Calcifer was right and I wasn't any closer to figuring out how I actually felt for Kagome. How do I feel about her? Well she's mean, I mean come on all she does is sit me! _'You know she wouldn't do that as much if you weren't so possessive of her.' _Calcifer suggested. I could tell he was smirking at the back of my mind.

"How am I possessive of her!" I yelled at my demon, forgetting completely about where I was.

"What was that noise Ojii-san?" A voice from outside the shed asked. I ducked for cover behind the well hoping the intruders would leave.

"What noise Souta I do believe your hearing things." The old man replied, his voice getting distant as I moved from my previous spot.

_'Now are you going to listen to what I have to say or are you going to alert the whole neighborhood of our where-a-bouts?' _Calcifer asked. I grumbled a short no and then he began to speak again, by now I had removed myself from the shed and was perched on a branch of the Goshinboku. _'Now that's better and to answer your question would you like the short answer or the long one?' _Calcifer responded. I searched the shrine looking for some sign of Kagome when Calcifer's words finally sank in.

_'What do you mean do I want the long or short answer I ain't that possessive!.' _I replied in my mind as to not to disturbed the people near the shrine.

_'Well there's Koga, Kagome going into fights, the monk, Sesshomaru, Shippou, Kagome going back to her era oh and that Hobo fella who's down there with Kagome now.'_ Calcifer said drawing my attention to the puny human that looked like he was making a move on Kagome.

_'WHAT... NOBODY MAKES A MOVE ON MY MATE!' I screamed internally while jumping down off the branch and running to the steps of the shrine._

_'Told you, possessive.' _Calcifer smirked, I just ignored him as I ran to Kagome's room grabbing a bandanna and practically pounced on the soon to be parted couple.

**KAGOME'S POV**

I walked up the steps of the shrine, Hojo literally clinging to my arm. Having not been to school for awhile the poor boy was ecstatic at my return and insisted on walking me home in attempted to keep me '_safe'_.

_'As if he could keep me safe the only person who can do that is...' _

"Higurashi... Higurashi...KAGOME!" Hojo shouted breaking me from my thoughts. I looked at him before finally speaking.

"Oh sorry Hojo I was miles away, well I better get inside before I catch a cold." I replied calmly, praying that he would get the hint and leave. To my disappointment he just kept going on about different quack remedies that he found and the local herbal remedy shop.

"...And this one helps cure Mucormycosis and this one..." He rambled.

"Yeah that's really great Hojo but I really must be going now." I explained growing tired of Hojo's pestering.

_'Jeez give me Naraku over this any-day, at least in the Feudal era I can get away from him.'_ I strayed my eyes away from Hojo and looked around the shrine trying to find something more interesting the the boy in front of me. Suddenly I felt a chill run down my spine, I had this feeling that someone was watching us. Not seeing anyone around I ignored the feeling and was pulled back to reality by a face getting closer to mine.

"OK then Kagome. I'll see you at school tomorrow then." Hojo replied quickly as he leaned in, his lips getting dangerously close to my cheek.

_'Crap he's trying to kiss me! Where are you Inuyasha__.'_ As soon as I said his name Inuyasha landed straight between Hojo and I. Hojo jumped back in surprise, I turned to look at Inuyasha and I could tell he wasn't happy. I even swear I saw his eyes flash red.

"Inuyasha what are you doing here?" I questioned knowing the reason clearly, it was the only reason he ever came to my era.

"Your mother asked me to see if you where home yet." Inuyasha replied. I was impressed by the lie, maybe there's more to Inuyasha then I thought. Inuyasha then turned to Hojo his eyes glaring at him. He looked like a Tiger eyeing up his pray. "I'll take it from here, Hobo is it?" He asked, his voice dripping with disgust. Hojo looked as if he was about to piss himself if he hadn't already.

"It's Hojo actually and that's OK I don't mind hanging around." Hojo replied moving closer to me. Inuyasha's eyes grew dark, I knew that he had made a wrong move then and there.

"No Hobo you're going to leave, right now." Inuyasha growled raising his voice slightly.

"I don't think so i'm staying with Kagome and I said it's Hojo." Hojo replied sizing up Inuyasha. I knew then that things where going to end badly for Hojo. His body being dwarfed by the sheer presence of Inuyasha. I could tell Inuyasha was angry now. Not many people cross him and leave uninjured. Suddenly Inuyasha pushed Hojo onto the floor. The crushing sound rang through my ears.

"And I said get lost, Kagome is MINE, touch her and i'll kill you!" Inuyasha snarled as he pushed Hojo down the steps. I gasped as I stared down to see Hojo picking himself up while holding his broken nose. He sprinted down the road probably looking for the cops. "Meh, good riddance." I heard Inuyasha say as I turned around and started to walk towards my house, Inuyasha hot on my heels. I stopped at the door and looked at Inuyasha

"Thank you, he was really getting on my nerves." I said while getting lost in his eyes. Then something that Inuyasha had said to Hojo rang through my mind.

_"Kagome is Mine!"_

_'What did he mean?'_ I wonder as I opened the door and stepped inside. I moved to the kitchen asking Inuyasha if he would like anything to eat then grabbing two pots of ramen from the cupboard while once again getting lost in my thoughts.

**INUYAHSA'S POV**

I strolled over to the T.V and sat down and started to watch some Japanese game show, as Kagome went to go make some ramen. I was internally scolding myself over the incident with Hobo or what ever his name was.

_'Why did I call the wrench 'mine'?' _I though already knowing the answer. As if on cue Calcifer came out off his 'sleep' ready to pester me again.

_'Oh Inuyasha you know full well that you called her your's because she is. As your mate she is your's.' _Calcifer explained

_'Yeah yeah I know already, I just shouldn't have said that in front of her.' _I replied. Maybe telling Kagome that I like her wouldn't be such a bad thing, but what about Kikyo... Do I even still like her? I never even think about her unless she's in the area. Then there's Kagome.

_'And how many times do you think about her?' _Calcifer questioned. I thought for a while trying to remember when I normally think of Kagome. Wait a minute, when do I never think about her. Every time she goes back to her era I start to freak out but when Kikyo leaves I never even bat an ear! _'And what does that tell you?' _Wow, Calcifer was right.

"Inuyasha your ramen is ready!" Kagome called from the kitchen. I walked up to the kitchen and stared at Kagome. My heart was racing as my whole body pulsed. It was then I realized I didn't like Kagome. I love her.

* * *

**Hey guys It's Zo-chan thanks for the reviews everyone.**

**I'm sorry this chapter took awhile I'm trying to update quicker.  
**

**Please remember to R&amp;R and hope you're enjoying the story.**


	4. Chapter 4: I love everything about her

**Please don't leave me!**

**I love everything about her.**

* * *

**Inuyasha's POV**

'_I love her.' _I couldn't get the thought out of my head as I stood there staring at Kagome. Calcifer wouldn't stop pestering me about how it's 'about time' I figured it out. I was brought out of my trance by a hand waving in front of my head.

"Hello, earth to Inuyasha, anybody in there?" I heard Kagome say as I finally regained my focus.

"Heh what the heck do you want wrench?" I snarled. Kagome didn't look happy she had her hands on her hips and looked at me sternly.

"You're the one staring into space, but if you don't want this ramen I'l…" She rambled until I took the ramen from her hands and made my way back to the living room, grumbling as I went.

"Meh, stupid wrench." "Daring to take my ramen away." "Who does she think she is anyway?" I continued mumbling all the way through eating my ramen.

"_You know you really shouldn't talk to yourself, people will think you're crazy." _Calcifer smirked, laughing at my antics.

"Meh, yea and I shouldn't have voices I my head either but here you are." I retorted back just as I saw Kagome coming out of the kitchen and sat down next to me on the floor.

"_Touché hanyou." _Was Calcifer's last words before disappearing to the back of my mind. I placed my bowl on the ground and continued to watch the television, every now and again sending sideways glances to Kagome. _'Has she always been this beautiful?' _I asked myself unable to keep my eyes away from her face. I think she may have noticed my staring as half way through my admiration her cheeks grew too a slight pink and a blush crept up on her. _'Why is she blushing, it's not as if she likes me?' _I questioned, before Kagome broke the uneasy silence.

"Hey, Inuyasha I wanted to say thank you again for helping me with Hojo." She said her voice was quiet and soft. I just looked up proudly before giving a quick reply.

"Meh, it was nothing, the good for nothing human was getting to clingy." I smirked, remembering the look on his face as he ran for his life. "He needed to be taught a lesson on how to know when to stop." Kagome stared at me her face soft, she looked slightly confused at my response.

"Yea, I guess." She replied, before turning away. I was about to say something when she interrupted.

"Hey Inuyasha, can I ask you something?" She asked, I looked at her ash she stared at the ceiling. I slowly nodded; she turned and looked me straight in the eyes, she gulped before asking. "Why did you tell Hojo that I was yours?" I froze, completely forgetting the content of the argument with Hobo, I just stared at her in horror.

"Er-r-r-rm well I-I just s-said that t-t-o get him to b-back off, you know?" I stuttered, hopping desperately that she would believe my lie. I was shocked by her reaction as she got up and walked away with hurt in her eyes.

"Oh, yea I guess that would be a good reason." Was all she said as she disappeared out the door?

**Kagome's POV**

I couldn't stay in there any longer, I had to get away from him. _'Of course he doesn't love Kagome.' _ I thought, walking around the back of the house. _'Why would he love you when he has Kikyo?" _I tried to hold back the tears that where threatening to fall. I continued walking until I found myself in front of the sacred tree. I knelt down and touch the trunk where I saw Inuyasha when I had pinned him to it.

"Oh Inuyasha, why can't you see how I feel about you?" I asked, before hearing footsteps creep up on me.

"Kagome, what are you doing out here?" Inuyasha asked, concern clear in his voice. I stood up and felt anger fill my veins, before I snapped.

"WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING HERE INUYASHA, WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO BACK TO KIKYO AND LEAVE ALONG?!" I yelled, my whole body shaking. I hated Inuyasha, I hated that he would send me mixed signals. I hated that he would protect me from demons then call me pathetic. And I HATED when he would fight of boys for me and get jealous but then ran off to Kikyo. I don't understand why he can't just give me a straight answer.

**Inuyasha's POV**

"Why would I want to go to Kikyo?" I asked. I knew that she was upset and I couldn't stand to see her this angry at me.

"Because you love HER of course." She replied, my heart sank and I knew there that I just had to swallow my stupid pride and tell Kagome the truth.

"But I don't love Kikyo." I said, my hair covering my eyes. Kagome gasped and stared at me like I had a second head. I moved closer to her, speaking my confession as I went.

"I don't love Kikyo, but I do love a miko." Kagome's eyes widened as I knelt down in front of her.

"She's the most powerful and beautiful miko I've ever met." I grabbed her hands as she looked me in the eye.

"She's funny and a great cook, even if I don't act like she is." I released one of her hands and rested my spare one on her cheek.

"And she has this annoying way of both punishing me and keeping me in check." I chuckled, tugging on the rosary around my neck.

"But most of all she has the voice of an angel that I can't help but love." I leaned in closer to her so our lips where nearly touching. I took a glance at Kagome her face was bright red as she slightly squirmed under my touch.

"I love everything about her, from her anger to her name." Kagome moved her head away, her eyes never leaving mine.

"Inuyasha, I…" I interrupted her as I took her lips into mine. The kiss was soft and gentle, nothing like our kiss in Kaguya's castle, which was rough and forced. Kagome moaned into the kiss as her body was grinding against mine cause me to groan at the feeling. I pulled away when I felt Kagome's loss of air. Both of us breathing heavily with our heads rested on each other. I couldn't help but smile at the blushing miko below me. I gently pecked her lips before pulling back and whispering in her ear.

"I love you Kagome.

* * *

**Hey guy's Zo-chan here! Sorry for the late update, I've been busy lately.**

**Anyway I hoped you liked the new chapter. I hope I didn't make Inuyasha sound a little OOC.**

**Don't forget to review, BYE BYE!**


End file.
